


Five to One

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Power Bottoming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby powers up in order to give it to Kotetsu as hard as he can. They both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five to One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6813251#cmt6813251).

"You're sure about this?" Barnaby asked again as he added more lube to his fingers and brought them to Kotetsu's ass and slipped them inside easily, those four digits stretching him in a way that had Kotetsu trembling.

"I know what my body can take," Kotetsu said as he pushed himself back on Barnaby's fingers and twisted. "I promise to save my minute 'til the end."

Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's back and rutted against the back of his thigh for a few quick strokes. "I'm not even sure I'll make it the whole five minutes," he said as Kotetsu reached back and spread himself wide, almost whimpering with need. "The way you look right now..."

"Don't care how I look so long as you fuck me. Want to feel you bulk up inside of me and just pound me," Kotetsu said with a groan. "C'mon!"

Stroking the lube along his cock one more time, Barnaby pressed the head against the rim of Kotetsu's ass, stretched pretty thoroughly, and pushed in with one smooth motion until his balls were pressed against Kotetsu's, making the older man grunt. "Does that hurt?"

"Only because my dick's so hard. Will you get on with it?" Kotetsu braced his arms against the headboard and rearranged his hips over the stack of pillows on the bed, Barnaby hissing in pleasure as he did, and tensed his thighs. "Just fuck me, Bunny-chan. I've got my safe word just in case, but don't expect to hear me shouting out 'banana' any time soon."

Barnaby gripped Kotetsu's hips lightly and took a deep breath as he engaged his Hundred Power. He focused for a moment on his muscles, one set in particular, and tried not to tighten his grip too much at the deep groan that Kotetsu let out. He pulled out halfway and pushed back in with a brief thrust of his hips, grinning as it seemed like blue light was disappearing into Kotetsu. "You're gonna take it all?"

"If you'll get on with giving it to me!" Kotetsu growled, and that was all it took. Barnaby flattened his hands against Kotetsu's hips and began to push into him, his speed and the power of his thrusts increasing with every stroke. Kotetsu kept up a steady stream of gutteral noises and even managed to push back against Barnaby several times. The time ticked off in his head, the adrenaline pumped through his veins... Within the first minute, the veins in Kotetsu's arms were showing as he tried to keep himself steady while keeping his head from crashing through the headboard. By the end of minute two, Kotetsu's knees were scrambling for purchase on the bed as Barnaby hauled him backward and held him against his chest, thrusting up into him. As minute three turned to minute four, Kotetsu's flesh was already mottled purple from the various places that Barnaby had grabbed him to get a better angle at which to snap his hips against Kotetsu's own, but he hadn't shied away from any of the attention.

"Power up, old man," Kotetsu said as he shoved Kotetsu roughly down against the bed again and fucked him even harder, the bedsprings groaning in complaint as Kotetsu fisted his hands in the sheets and drew his knees to either side of himself. "Power up!" Barnaby said and tried to slow down.

"Nope," Kotetsu said as he looked back over his shoulder and grinned widely. "This is nothing. I wanna feel you come in me. Do it as hard as you can."

With a few last thrusts, Barnaby grunted and shoved himself as deep as he could within Kotetsu and came while holding Kotetsu in place with an iron grip, using the last few seconds of his power to reach under Kotetsu and stroke him softly, gently, which was still a powerful force and Kotetsu spilled himself onto Barnaby's hand as he exhaled. Almost immediately, he engaged his power. "There. Now I'll heal."

Feeling Kotetsu start to tighten around him, Barnaby pulled out, glad to feel his cock back at its regular size. He watched, still amazed by it despite having the power himself, as Kotetsu's bruises faded and he sat up straighter as the kinks worked themselves from his muscles. Barnaby lay down next to him and Kotetsu pulled him into an embrace that still seemed to take Barnaby's breath away. "See? All better," Kotetsu said and scratched at his stomach.

"You could have really hurt yourself," Barnaby said with a scowl.

Kotetsu stretched out and yawned. "But I did just the opposite. None of that hurt at all."

Barnaby stayed silent for a moment. "Really?"

"I just feel good. Amazingly good." Kotetsu leaned over and kissed Barnaby, both of their eyes closing, and his tongue flicked against Barnaby's and the younger man wanted to do nothing more than feel that again and again. But Kotetsu stopped and Barnaby dragged his eyelids back open and sighed as he watched the last of the blue glow fade away from Kotetsu's body. Kotetsu crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, laughing. "Y'know, I should be good to go again in about an hour."

Barnaby sat up and stared at Kotetsu for a long moment before finally saying, "Yeah. Me too."


End file.
